Le gustaría tener una conversación?
by Miku-Ruder-Girl
Summary: —Técnicamente ya lo estamos haciendo ¿No?, El pelirrojo se sintió interesado por un momento —realmente— fugaz ante su respuesta. De inmediato se sintió insultado.- Iría a su casa de noche y le sacaría las cuerdas vocales a ver si así tenían una "conversación"


**Le gustaría tener una conversación(? **

Tras respirar un par de veces se preparó para llevar a cabo su misión. Debía ser fuerte, firme, sacar una confianza que estaba muy lejana a ella.

Abrió la puerta golpeándola con fuerza contra la pared. Detuvo el impulso de alarmarse y pedir disculpas para salir corriendo, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a cerrar avanzando hacia el pelirrojo, tomándose una libertad que éste no le había otorgado.

—Buenos días _Kazekage_-_sama_—sonrió sonrojada, tomando asiento—, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Gaara ni siquiera había alzado el rostro.

—¿Deseas hablar de algo?

—¿Por qué no saca un tema? —tartamudeó nerviosa bajo la fiereza de esos ojos.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó entre sarcástico y curioso, afilando su mirada.

—No lo sé.

Matsuri se sentía demasiado cohibida como para pensar en esos momentos.

—¿No te has dado cuenta que no soy bueno con —pensó la respuesta unos segundos más—… las palabras?

-Supongo, que si—respondió nerviosa, bajando la mirada. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

_ Entonces… ¿Porque supones que podríamos tener una conversación?

Matsuri buscó con cuidado sus palabras y después de unos segundos respondió.

—Técnicamente ya lo estamos haciendo ¿No?

Él bufó.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? —preguntó cortante.

—Realmente no.

—¿Tienes algún impedimento mental que no te permita comprender que tu compañía en estos momentos me es desagradable?

Matsuri sintió temor ante sus rudas palabras. Pero ésa era una misión, no podía fallar y no quería rendirse ante Gaara.

—No, realmente no creo tener algún problema mental —respondió firme para luego sonreírle con dulzura.

Gaara frunció el ceño, notando que el tartamudeo había desaparecido. Matsuri volvió a sentirse cohibida ante esos ojos, buscó desesperada algo que decir y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Extraño entrenar con usted _Kazekage-sama_

Se regañó mentalmente.

—¿Crees que me importa? —la respuesta fue demasiado veloz para procesarla con facilidad.

—Realmente no —miró al suelo— pero hay que buscar un tema para tener una conversación.

—No tengo interés en mantener una.

Sintió como su escasa paciencia se evaporaría más rápido de lo normal.

—Pero ya la tenemos —Gaara notó la dulzura en sus ojos.

Se imaginó tomándola del cuello, ahorcándola.

No respondió.

—Bien —hizo una pausa—, ¿qué suele hacer en su tiempo libre, _Kazekage_-_sama_?

—Ser _Kazekage_.

—Oh —aquello se le hizo gracioso—, ¿es difícil ser _Kazekage_?

—No.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando su adolorida espalda en la silla, masajeándose las sienes.

—¿Está cansado?

—Tú me tienes cansado —gruñó.

—Debería descansar —el tartamudeo se vio pintada de preocupación.

—Excelente idea —hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa— sal de la oficina para que pueda descansar.

Matsuri parpadeó sorprendida, de inmediato recobró su sonrisa juntando ambas manos frente a su rostro.

—¿Sabe una excelente manera de descansar?

—Déjame adivinar —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Manteniendo una amena conversación.

—Una roca desearía hablarte más que yo.

Matsuri aguantó su reproche y contestó con sarcasmo.

—No se compare con una roca, _Kazekage_-_sama_.

El pelirrojo se sintió interesado por un momento —realmente— fugaz ante su respuesta. De inmediato se sintió insultado.

—¿Dime, no te has cambiado de casa verdad?

Averiguaría dónde vivía. Iría a su casa de noche y le sacaría las cuerdas vocales a ver si así tenían una _"amena conversación"_

—No, no me he cambiado.

Lo anotó mentalmente. Matsuri suspiró y Gaara la ignoró. Si tenía mucha suerte ella se sentiría ofendida y se iría.

—¿Qué hace _Kazekage_-_sama_? —tartamudeó, de nuevo.

Gaara no respondió.

—¿_Kazekage_-_sama_?

Ignorarla.

—… ¿Gaara-sensei?

Y la volvió a ignorar.

—Bien —ladeó su rostro— hablemos de cómo afecta a la salud ignorar a las personas.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡Habló! —aplaudió, sinceramente feliz.

Gaara se maldijo mentalmente.

—Asumamos que te intento asesinar. Te irás ¿verdad? —sospechaba que no.

Ella tembló. Pero sabía que él no sería capaz.

—Contemplaría la idea —admitió— pero no me iría.

—¿Quién te paga para que hagas esto? —gruñó.

Recordó fugazmente a Temari, enderezó su espalda.

—Nadie, sólo deseo hablar con usted.

—Pero yo no.

—Lo noté —asintió, sonriente.

—¿Y no te piensas ir?

—No encuentro una razón para ello.

—¿No bastaría que te dijera lárgate?

—Sinceramente no, _Kazekage_-_sama_.

Los ojos aguamarinas viajaron hasta el terso cuello, esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa al imaginarse ahorcándola.

—Se ve más lindo sonriendo —soltó sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué intentas adulándome? —él la miró a los ojos.

—No lo hago.

Matsuri desvió la mirada, asustada.

—¿Nunca has permanecido callada?

Matsuri sintió una puntada dolorosa en su pecho, incapaz de verlo a los ojos respondió.

—Sinceramente siempre estoy en silencio, siempre tartamudeo…—pareció pensativa— pero-—.

—Era suficiente con un _no_ ó _sí_

Ella se sonrojó. Decidió terminar su frase.

—Pero-—.

—No, ó sí.

—Pe-

—No ó sí

—A veces.

—Eso no es un no ó un sí.

—Pues… —Gaara la miró de forma fija— normalmente sí

Matsuri volteó los ojos. El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante, una mueca apenas notable. Matsuri admiró con regocijo esa sonrisa.

—¿Sabe _Kazekage_?

— ¿Sabe _Kazekage_? —Repitió. Ella parpadeó.

El pelirrojo se regañó al comportarse tan infantil, pero en ése instante ella permaneció en silencio.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh? —Matsuri frunció el ceño. ¿Qué buscaba el pelirrojo?

—¿Se está burlando de mi?

—¿Se está burlando de mi?

Matsuri abrió sus labios sorprendida. ¡Realmente estaba jugando!

—¡Pare! —gruñó.

—¡Pare! —su tono sonó más burlesco con ése tinte frío.

Indignada se levantó y con un gruñido por lo bajo desapareció tras la puerta.

Sorprendido parpadeó. Qué fácil había sido, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Suspiró retomando su trabajo, esbozando —sin quererlo— una suave sonrisa.


End file.
